reddeadfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:MtxDevin
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Red Dead Redemption Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hey you wouldn't mind if I come to this wiki would you? I love RDR and would love it here. We could do an RP. MichaelDiaz101 21:34, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thanks. I could invite friends from other wikis that enjoy Red Dead redemption. MichaelDiaz101 07:23, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I have an idea for a RP. It's about Midnight here where I am so I'm just going to go to bed and think on it. See ya in the morning. Hopefully. MichaelDiaz101 07:24, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'm up. You up? I'm still working on inviting others to this wiki. MichaelDiaz101 16:54, July 21, 2011 (UTC) So do you want to do an RP? My friends haven't responded yet. They will though. MichaelDiaz101 23:47, July 21, 2011 (UTC) It's up. I'll start up. A few of my friends have answered back and some will be coming soon. You have anyone to invite? MichaelDiaz101 23:33, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I started off the Roleplay. MichaelDiaz101 04:14, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I talked to a few of them. Mostly on Bully fanon Wiki. They will come but some of them are dealing with some complications right now so we will have to wait a while. You okay with that or do you want me to pester them? lol. MichaelDiaz101 05:12, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Can I write a story soon, Will you also write one? Sorry about so many questions lol. MichaelDiaz101 05:47, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I haven't been on in a few days. It's been hell at work, finally I have a weekend. :D MichaelDiaz101 06:43, July 31, 2011 (UTC) L.A. Noire sounds fun. I would love to, yeah. MichaelDiaz101 21:42, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, go for it. MichaelDiaz101 22:55, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm back. Yes I would actually go to an L.A. Noire fanon wiki. MichaelDiaz101 01:05, August 13, 2011 (UTC) And I think we should make something for LA Noire. MichaelDiaz101 01:05, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, man. What are you up to? MichaelDiaz101 16:11, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to make an L.A. Noire fanon? MichaelDiaz101 23:44, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Where have you been? MichaelDiaz101 21:35, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'll stay. Sorry I had some family problems. MichaelDiaz101 14:01, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm back. I posted a roleplay. MichaelDiaz101 00:38, November 13, 2011 (UTC)